Out of Mind
| next = Out of Control!| }} Oglethorpe and Emery need you to find a suitable brain, an Encephalacortex, for their creation, the Arachnomechanicon. You will need to use a Clockwork Chirurgeon Kit and a Clockwork Remote Control to retrieve the Encephalocortex from one of the menial clockworks in the region. You will probably find them near the gigantic gears. As of the Hotfix on March/12/2007 the Clockwork Chirurgeon Kit and Clockwork Remote Control are now NO-VALUE. Seems someone realized you could sell them to vendors and go back to the quest NPCs and they would give you another one... over and over. NOTE: If you are doing this quest with a few people, you cannot possess your clockwork at the same gear as someone else. You need to move to a different gear for your remote to work. Steps # Take a Clockwork Chirurgeon Kit, Remote Control, and the Clockwork Chirurgeon User Manual from the crates near Oglethorpe. (see image at right) #Retrieve an Encephlocortex by proceeding to the Great Gears and locate a Clockwork Collector or Disassembler. Dismiss any pets you have...the Chirurgeon won't work if you have a pet. It can also not work if you are in a group when you try to use the remote on the Chirurgeon. It also may not work if you are under an illusion (confirmed that mystic moppet disguise needs to be cancelled). It also doesn't seem to work in 3rd person view - zoom in to 1st person view before using the remote control. #Activate the Chirurgeon, wait for him to start wandering (should just be a few seconds), and then use the remote on the Chirurgeon. (Your hotbar buttons will change and you become the clockwork). #Next target the enemy clockwork (collector or disassembler - best to kill any aggro or you'll be attacked and the pet will cancel) and click the 3rd hotbar button followed immediately by the 2nd hotbar button. Quickly target yourself and wait for the remote to wear off OR just cancel the effect. At this point the enemy clockwork should become a harvestable drone. There is no fighting involved. # Harvest the Encephlocortex from the drone. Right-click on it and choose "Collect". Note that you may have to wait a several seconds before you are able to collect. (Beware of that if your inventory is overflowing, you are not able to harvest it). #'BUG Alert! Only 1 Player can do the final step at a time, or the quest will break!' (see Note below). Return to Oglethorpe. Once you talk to him it will take him less than a minute to do the work and you receive the reward. ##NOTE: When more than one player is updating this final step at the same time, sometimes the update will glitch, giving only one player the update and hanging the quest update up for the others. If this happens and you become glitched on the last step ("Wait for Oglethorpe to complete his work"), you may need to delete the quest and redo it. You may also then need to kill the Anachnomechanicon to get the next quest. You can respawn it by hailing Oglethorpe and waiting for the script to finish. Rewards *At least *Clockwork Chirurgeon User Manual (house item)